Let's Try Something New
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Being written by Lord of Ki and myself. In the midst of a passionate moment, Rouge realizes she and Shadow have never been on a first date and seeks to rectify that. But how long can and will they last from keeping their hands off each other?
1. Overdoing it?

_A/N:_ _This story is being written by myself and Lord of Ki. We will be alternating chapters. He'll be writing the next chapter._

**Let's Try Something New**

"**Overdoing It"**

All but peaceful silence fell upon the lively alleyways of Night Babylon. It was a city that never slept.

The vast dark blue above sparkled in compliment to the garish lights and attractions below.

Vivid splashes of color dappled the night sky and dissipated into crackling sprinkles of light.

A popular celebration was being set forth in Night Babylon that only came once every 150 years.

Many couples that didn't care for being robbed blind just to have one of the greatest nights they'd never forget bustled about through the various clubs and hotels. Warm droplets fell in a light drizzle against the flashing sky and peppered the ground below. Despite the weather, restaurants and casinos were packed but none of them were as crowded as Club Rouge.

And deep inside those walls, Rouge had found herself engaged in her own type of 'festivities' for the night.

A steamy and sultry mist rose from the shower as a soft sound followed suit.

Rouge shut her eyes as the appeasing warmth of the water beaded against her wet skin consumed her.

The whisper of her lover's name fluttered from her moistened lips as the water dotted them and sent them down her body.

Streaks of clear liquid slid down her curves, mingling with the roundness of her supple breasts and teasing the tautness of her abdomen.

And traveling lower still, a light gasp escaped her as those droplets ventured beneath her and were devoured by a hungry tongue.

"Sh-Shadow..." she cooed in a soft voice broken in two halves of hunger and lust.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, the tactful hedgehog lashed out his tongue eagerly where the water met her womanly taste.

A burning yearn and thirst for pleasing her welled inside him and he devoured her sensual extract patiently and sweetly.

Through her lustful chants and delightful squirming, he placed two fingers against her inviting petals and rubbed them as he suckled her.

A hungry cry flew from her as she threw her head back and leaned against the wall of the shower.

Her hands roamed about his head and gripped at his dark quills with each passing torrent of her molten honey.

"Shadow..." Her words dribbled from her pleading lips "...I can't wait any more..."

"I know..." he replied in a deep and dark tone.

Something within it carried a sort of mysteriousness that drove her wild.

The water seemed to become much hotter all of a sudden as she felt his body move.

Gingerly, her eyes opened in anticipation as her hands smoothed over his shoulders and torso as he rose.

Rich carmine glinted deeply in glistening aquamarine.

As her liquidy eyes met his, the steam from their shower encircled their bodies and tepid drops of liquid shimmered in a mist behind them.

Wordlessly, Shadow leaned forward and captured her soft lips. Mischievously, he nibbled at them and led his strong hands up the slick outline of her body.

Passing her voluptuous hips and waist with a trace of his fingers, his desirous hands snaked up her ribs and curled around her breasts.

A sharp gasp was her response but Shadow wasn't satisfied yet.

Grinning darkly to himself as he kissed and teased her, Shadow closed two fingers tautly against her nipples.

A jolting shock of ecstasy sparked through Rouge as she cried out. And without any warning, another delectable tremor shot into her that plastered her body against the wall.

"...Shadow! Oh...!" she breathed as her body matched each rise and fall of her concupiscent cries.

In the midst of her erotic dialect, she managed to open her eyes.

A cocky smile returned her awed gaze and broadened at her expression.

Glancing lower, she realized Shadow had snatched up one of her legs and had it draped over his shoulder.

Through the thick encircling curtain of water, she could hardly make out the blur of engorged flesh that ventured in and out of her.

Everything around her became a glossed haze as his impatient thrusts took her away...

The wall disappeared, as did the rapid pellets of water.

All that were left were her lover and herself.

Every move, every pulse, she could feel. Every depth and every hot kiss, she could taste.

She felt her breath shorten and her throat becoming dry. Her warm walls encompassed her lover, driving him to delve more quickly and hungrily into her.

Shuddering, she could feel her legs simulating the sensation of turning into foam bars as her fiery nectar engulfed him and lured him in deeper.

She heard her name called, shouted, along with a passionate warning.

And at the top of her lungs, his name was released in a powerful force that fiercely rivaled their exchange of tempestuous ambrosia.

Moments passed as they both caught their breath.

And as the reality of their surroundings returned to her senses, her body seemed to react on its own.

Her hands clawed desperately at his dorsal quills as she clung to him. Her strong legs were clamped around his waist and her back was firmly placed against the wall.

A dry grunt was Shadow's response as he continued to plunge into her warmth. His hands strongly cupped her slick bottom while his throbbing flesh slammed against her.

"Yeeeeeeees!" she groaned, clutching him tightly. "Yes Shadow! Make me come! Faster!! Faster!!"

"You asked for it...!" he playfully scolded and gave her exactly what she wanted.

He increased his pace at insane speeds that only he was capable of.

The second he felt her yearning for him heighten and envelope his very being, his ambitions intensified.

His hands left her body and slapped against the wall of the shower on either side of her. The tighter she clutched him, the weaker her dam became, the more he strived to unearth it.

"...Rouge...!" he grunted, strongly curling his fingers against the cool porcelain tiles of the wall.

"I—I'm--!"

"I'm coming, Shadow!" Rouge shouted, grasping his quills strongly.

As their piercing calls bounced sharply off the bathroom walls, the two announced their names in unanimous propensity as well as their love.

Small remnants of their passion remained and their bodies reacted in slow movements against the other.

In heavy and moistened pants, Shadow and Rouge sunk slowly to the floor of the shower; both using the wall as support and both in each other's arms.

Thrilling remnants of their unity tingled sporadically throughout Rouge's body as she deeply breathed.

In completion and solace, she rested her head on her lover's chest.

She found the coolness of the ivory matted fur rather inviting and the steady pattern of his breathing relaxing. Sweetly, she nuzzled his chin with her nose, silently requesting a kiss.

And the hedgehog swiftly bestowed it upon her wet lips.

Her heart rested against his and their overlapping rhythms harmonized as one.

Then the pounding of another beat interloped with theirs but it was very faint.

"...Fireworks..." Shadow muttered lowly. His statement remained disguised as a question.

In her own little world for just a moment longer, Rouge responded to his voice with a lazy murmur.

"Mmm...I'll say..."

Slight curiosity flickered in his eyes as he peered down at her.

The scent of their love and misty steam of the shower intermingled and danced around her body in a sparkling halo.

Beautiful.

He had recalled her telling him some event was today but he had forgotten specifically what it was.

Earlier in the current week, he was assigned to a lengthly solo mission that he had finished that day.

While he was away, Rouge informed him of her activities and reminded him about the upcoming event and not to forget.

He returned to her after sunrise and all he wanted was her.

For hours, they made love all over the house: the floor, the dining room tables, against the wall and of course the bed.

Two hours passed while they rested, only for them to catch fondness in the other's irises and to indulge in the depths of the other yet again.

A few more hours later after resting, Rouge demanded that she take a shower. Alone.

And Shadow agreed to it ... at first.

Needless to say, that agreement didn't last.

Actually, now that he thought about it, they would have been going at it everyday for a whole month now if not for his solo mission.

He wondered if phone sex counted...

His aimless train of thought recovered when another faint boom of the fireworks was heard from outside.

Lightly, he ran his fingers through Rouge's drenched locks and tugged at them.

"...Rouge?"

"Mmmhmmm?" she replied sleepily.

Shadow paused before continuing. Maybe she wouldn't get upset if he forgot what today was.

"What event was it today you wanted me to remember...?"

She flinched.

Her left ear twitched twice and she slowly revealed her annoyed features.

"What...did you just ask me...?" she dared, her words laced with warning.

But being the guy he was, Shadow simply repeated himself without hesitation.

"I asked, what event was it today that you wanted me to remember?"

Her eyes narrowed. Stray particles of the shower swayed around those aquamarine jewels, intensifying their liquidy glare.

To this, Shadow casually blinked.

"You mean... the event you said you wouldn't forget, Shadow?"

He shrugged. "Oops..."

"Shadow!!"Rouge shouted, slapping him in the shoulder. "I told you not to forget!!"

"I thought I already made it upto you..."

"No, you didn't!"

"...Or do you not remember screaming my name a few minutes ago...?"

A streak of crimson bloomed on her cheeks. Embarrassed, she pushed herself up from him.

Shadow watched her wobble to the furthest wall of the shower and snatch up a bottle of body wash.

Clumsily, she flipped it open and squeezed the fruity substance into her hand.

"...You owe me..." she uttered lowly, but loud enough to be heard over the rapid spray of the water.

"Fine." Shadow agreed, standing. "Just give me another few hours..."

"No, Shadow! I'm not talking about sex!" she shouted, tossing the body wash at him.

He nonchalantly caught it with one hand and squeezed it. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Tonight was the night of the meteor shower that only occurs every 150 years..."

He humphed and grabbed a washcloth. "And?"

"And, it's a rare occasion that I wanted to spend with you tonight..."

"...And you did..."

"That's not what I mean..."

"...You certainly didn't complain."

"Well, now I am!"

"...Really...I couldn't tell..." he retorted sarcastically. "I spent the whole day with you, Rouge. What more do you want??"

She sighed.

"See, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, Shadow..." she turned to him with guilty eyes.

Shadow caught her emotion, but didn't say a word about it. "What..."

"It's great that you want to spend so much time with me now but...since we've been together we've never gone on a date..."

He snorted. "Sure we have."

"No, we haven't! All we've done is have sex all the time, Shadow!"

He blushed. "And you're complaining about that? What about the time we had that picnic in the mountains?"

She shook her head while she continued to bathe. "We couldn't enjoy the scenery because the picnic became me instead!!"

"...Oh right. ... Hey, before I left earlier this week, we went on a date!"

"No...we didn't." she retaliated in a false sing-song tone "You said you wanted to eat out. And instead of actually going OUT to a RESTURANT like I wanted, GUESS what happened! I'm SURE you remember that! I couldn't walk straight for hours you made me come so much!!"

Shadow chuckled to himself and licked his lips. Of course he remembered those times. He just wanted to hear it from her side.

Yet, he pretended to be offended and played it off well."...So...Should we stop then?"

"Stop what?!"

"Having sex."

At this, her eyes widened immensely. Then they quickly lowered smugly. He was trying to play her.

Finishing up with her shower, she walked right past him and smiled to herself when she felt him grab her arm.

Slowly, she turned to face him with the most pitiful face Shadow had ever seen. "Yes."

The answer hit Shadow like a kick in the jaw. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not. The second he looked away in uncertainty, the lyrical pitches of her laughter reassured him.

"No, I don't want to stop having sex with you for the rest of our relationship, Shadow...! Are you crazy?! But I WOULD appreciate it if we could keep our hands off each other long enough to enjoy a nice dinner together."

He blinked. "What are you saying?"

She sighed at his redundancy.

"I'm saying, let's try something new for a change. Allright?" she added with a smile.

Shadow said nothing at first but just stared at her in disbelief and bewilderment.

With a cute frown, she placed her hands on her full hips. "Well? Is that a yes or a no?"

His mind raced while he took everything in. Maybe they had been going at it a bit too much lately. If toning down their spontaneous dalliance was what she really wanted, he'd give it to her.

Although, he had questions towards just how long their will-power could hold out.

But, in agreement, he nodded to her. "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Mm how about that fancy place Shimmering Rings?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. He had heard some interesting things about that place. He overheard some say there was table dancing and live entertainment while others had said that there was always a unique surprise every visit that was never the same.

He didn't know what to believe, but if this was what Rouge wanted, then why not give it a try?

A half-frown inched across his lips. He completely gave in. "Hurry up and get dressed. ...I guess we'll be having our first date tonight..."


	2. Fancy?

_A/N: This chapter written by Lord of Ki_

"**Fancy?**"

Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, Shadow lay on a couch as Rouge rushed between rooms trying to find the right outfit for their first date.

"Shadow!" she shouted from one of several humongous walk-in closets, "You're no help at all! Could you please get off your butt and tell me how I look!?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't be so hard if only you'd stop for minute so I can actually **_see_**what you have on and **_then_** maybe I could tell you."

Rouge darted from one closet clutching several dresses and shoes at once and raced into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What are you talking about!?" she called back, "I'm giving you plenty of time to look. You're just being lazy!"

Shadow let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. They'd been going at this for over forty-five damn minutes now. He didn't really see the point to this panicked rush.

How hard was it to just throw something half-decent on and be out the door!?

Females and their clothing… how utterly tiresome.

His patience wearing thin, Shadow got up from the couch and approached the bathroom door.

"Okay, fine Rouge. Could you let me see what you have on so we can go already?"

He heard her snicker. "Well it's about time!" she exclaimed, and he could hear her approach the door to open it.

"Hold on a minute." He stated abruptly, grabbing the door handle and holding it back so Rouge couldn't open it.

"What the…? Shadow what are you doing?!" she called, clearly annoyed.

"Before I open this door, I just want to know something." Shadow replied nonchalantly.

Rouge sighed loudly. "What is it?"

"Do you have on a MATCHING pair of shoes this time?"

The sudden, embarrassed silence on the other end of the door was absolutely priceless.

Shadow felt a laugh bubble its way up his throat but he held it in with all he had.

"Yeah, that's just what I thought."

"Shut up!" Rouge snapped on the other side of the door.

Shadow chuckled as he listened to her scramble around the tile floor trying on the different pairs of shoes.

After a couple of minutes she was finally ready again.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, "How's this?" she asked and Shadow pulled open the door.

Watching her walk out of the bathroom Shadow was… pleasantly surprised the debacle he faced the last time Rouge had been in a rush was nowhere in sight.

Light make-up dashed across her already gorgeous features and her lips made rosy and luscious from lipstick, Rouge looked absolutely stunning in the flowing black halter dress she wore. She'd done away with her elbow length gloves and thigh high boots to reveal more of her beautifully tan skin and the jet-black slingback heels she wore complimented her dress significantly.

Shadow smirked devilishly, looking her up and down. "Why were you in such a panic? You look magnificent Rouge." he wistfully complimented.

Rouge grinned at his engrossed gaze. "Well what can I say? It's a gift."

Shadow began reaching towards her. "I'll say…"

He almost recoiled in shock when Rouge suddenly slapped his hand away.

"Hey!"

Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Honestly Shadow!"

"What!?"

"I thought we agreed to NO sex!?"

"I wasn't doing anything. I… I…I was just going to caress your cheek…?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. Was that really the best he could come up with?

"You were aiming a bit lower then my cheek Shady."

Shadow shrugged turning away from her and walking back over to the couch. "You're just seeing things..." he said dismissively, cowering out of the subject, "Come on lets go. We're ready."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Um… no we're not."

Shadow slowly turned to face her, looking slightly irritated. "What…?"

Rouge smiled sinisterly, showing off her fangs.

Shadow had an intensely bad feeling about this.

Rouge cat-walked over to him and began circling him.

"Well Shadow, what I see so far is a hedgehog down to his bare ass who actually thinks he's ready to go out on a first date with moi. Hasn't anyone ever told you FIRST impressions are the most important?"

Shadow didn't catch on to her game. "Um, Rouge, in case you've forgot, you've already had a rather nice FIRST impression of me."

Feeling her cheeks warm up Rouge slapped her forehead. "No goofy! I'm saying that this is our first DATE Shadow.. You need some clothes!"

Shadow gave her an incredulous expression. "You're joking…"

Rouge smiled. "You wish."

Shadow shook his head and sighed.

But Rouge only giggled and draped an arm across her lover's shoulders. "Don't worry Shad. I'll come with you to pick out something nice."

Rouge didn't know why, but hearing this news only made Shadow groan.

Standing in one of the finest men's clothing stores in Night Babylon with her significant other fully clothed, Rouge only had two words.

"Hubba Hubba…."

Rouge smiled at the annoyed glance her comment got from her lover's ruby red eyes which were now obscured by a stylish pair of _Ray-Ban_ Aviators.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Covering Shadow the Hedgehog's entire torso was a jet black leather trench coat, slightly open at the top at her request to show off his white tuft of chest fur. It really brought out the crimson highlights along his body and gave him a rather appeasing 'cool guy' look instantly.

Shadow hadn't objected much to the trench coat, however, getting him in the matching black jeans had been the real challenge.

Rouge didn't know what it was about guys. For whatever reason, they just didn't want to keep themselves in their pants. Knowing fast guys like Sonic and Shadow, they'd probably feel odd without the rush of air flowing over certain places.

She hadn't even bothered with trying to talk Shadow out of wearing his air shoes but to her great surprise he'd actually _volunteered _to try out something different for a change and they'd settled on a pair of slick black _Timberland_ boots.

Something she'd not even counted on in the slightest was Shadow's reluctance to take off his white gloves. Yet another peculiar habit that most male Mobians seemed to have.

After a couple minutes of debating with him, Shadow had finally relented and settled for a pair of fingerless biker gloves that harmonized with his overall outfit perfectly.

Looking him over, Rouge was rather impressed with what she had created.

A Shadow the Hedgehog not only in clothes, but in ones that made him look cool as hell to boot.

After looking himself in a mirror Shadow looked back at her with a bemused expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hoping he didn't have a problem with his new attire.

Shadow shook his head and looked himself over as though he wasn't quite sure what he was.

He looked back at her.

"This getup's little ostentatious for me don't you think?"

Rouge put her hand over mouth to hide her laugh so it wouldn't seem she was making fun of how he looked in his new clothes.

"Oh so _now_ we want to be Mr. Discreet? You know I wasn't quite expecting a little flare to their clothing to affect someone who had the nerve to blatantly rob one of the world's finest and most secured banks for a chaos emerald, or drive his motorcycle into a two story monster, or try to crash a space colony onto the planet, or—"

"Okay, okay, enough! I get it!" Shadow exclaimed, "I'm just saying, I… didn't really know this was my… look." he said with a shrug.

Rouge smiled and leaned in to lightly kiss him on his cheek.

"Don't worry Shadow, it suits you."

Shadow lowered the sunglasses to meet her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Of course."

Shadow smirked and pushed his shades back up to cover his eyes fully once again.

He looked at her and Rouge couldn't help but smile. "I will admit though, you kinda look like you've jumped straight out of _The Matrix_ or something."

Shadow groaned. "Damn it, I knew you were gonna say something like that. Anyway, **_now _**are we ready?"

Rouge nodded. "Yep. Let's do this."

Shadow snorted. "We could've done 'something' in the comfort of our own home."

"True, but you owe me Mr. Forgetful." Rouge chuckled.

Shadow only nodded. "Of course … now give me your hand."

She nodded, knowing what Shadow was intending even before he lightly called out, "Chaos Control."

Rouge blinked from a sudden bright flash of green light and next thing she knew, they were both standing directly across the street from a large white marble structure that actually rivaled Club Rouge in size.

Shimmering Rings.

Fittingly, there was a gigantic golden ring mounted on a pedestal that did indeed shimmer under the moonlit night as it spun in a slow rotation atop the building's roof.

Another interesting feature was the line of couples that Rouge was sure stretched all the way around the block.

She'd known this place was well-known, maybe even possible competition for her _own_ club, but damn! This line was almost longer then one _at_ Club Rouge!

ALMOST.

Rouge looked at Shadow and immediately averted her gaze back to the line when she found he was staring right back at her.

Even with shades over Shadow's eyes, she had no intention of meeting the none-to-happy gaze she knew he was giving her at the moment.

"What?" she asked innocently, still not meeting his gaze.

"You don't really expect me get in that line do you?" he asked in a calm tone that was ready to be borderline agitated.

Rouge looked at Shadow as if he'd grown two heads. What made him think she of all people would wait in a line a football field long when she was looking **_this_** good?

"Yeah right Shadow!!" she mockingly laughed, "Hah! That was a good one! I'm surprised you even said that!"

She watched him breathe a sigh of relief. "Good…" he said, "but just **_how_** are we going to get in there?"

Rouge smiled devilishly. "Simple… we just walk right up there and if I have to I'll tell the doormen I'm the lovely owner of Club Rouge herself with her date and we'll be on our merry way."

Shadow scoffed. "And what if they don't take too kindly to the fact that the owner of a competitor has stopped by?"

Rouge smiled again and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll trust you to improvise from there."

Just as she predicted, Shadow would have no problem doing that as he smirked eagerly.

"Will do." He chuckled and he offered her his arm.

Rouge nodded with a grin and linked her arm with his as they both crossed the street.

Neither one of them even gave the lengthy line nor astonished and outraged faces of those who had been possibly waiting in line for hours a sideways glance as they approached the two grizzly bears guarding the door.

The brown furred pair had just allowed in a green fox and his rather skankified orange furred girlfriend, dressed in short jeans that must have been two sizes **_too_** short, when Rouge and Shadow reached them.

They were both bulked by the natural muscle of their species but they definitely hit the gym more often then not regardless of what they could've settled for with their powerful natural physique.

The tallest and slightly bulkier one immediately looked up when they approached and held out a hand epitomized by monstrously sharp claws.

"Whoa… hold on there." He said, his voice deep and coarse, perfectly synchronizing him with the tough body guard image he didn't even have to **_try_** to create.

He scrutinized both of them with his piercing yellow eyes and Rouge knew immediately that when his eyes lingered on her for split second too long there might be a problem.

"You two not see the line or something?" said the smaller grizzly, "Hurry up and get to the end of the line like everyone else before you upset some of these people who've shown they know the value of patience."

Rouge gave both bears her most innocent look and leaned in closer to Shadow who only shook his head.

"Oh come on boys…. It's our first date..." Rouge asked sweetly, giving the bears her best sappy smile, "Can't you please make an exception just this once?"

Rouge knew it was either her beauty or pitiful display that made the smaller bear hesitate, but the larger one had definitely heard similar sob stories all the time.

"Sorry miss, but rules are rules and—hey…… wait a minute I recognize you." The larger bear said, stepping closer to them and Rouge felt Shadow's arm tense up.

"Easy tiger…" she teasingly whispered, and then addressed the bear.

"You do?"

The bear suddenly scowled as if she'd insulted him. "Enough with the dumb and innocent act Rouge the Bat."

The bear had said her name like a curse.

Rouge had a suspicious feeling that a little 'improvisation' on Shadow's part might actually become necessary.

"And what's wrong that?" Rouge asked when a flustered voice suddenly cried out.

"Hey, what's the hold up man!? We've been waiting all day to get in there! Send those guys to back of the line already!"

"Yeah kick those lazy bums to the back!!" came another voice and was followed by many other similar complaints.

Shadow turned his head to look at the rest of the crowd and Rouge was astonished when everything fell quiet almost instantly. Some people had even been in the middle of speaking but immediately shut their mouths.

Whatever look Shadow had given them, if he'd got that kind of reaction with shades hiding the inferno in his irises, Rouge really didn't want to know how cold the look he'd given them all had been.

If the large bear noticed this he didn't seem to care.

"What's wrong with that is that you are the owner of Club Rouge. A club whose very, VERY high attendance record for the past three years has taken quite a chunk of cash from me and my buddy here's paychecks."

Rouge looked embarrassed, though on the inside she was actually quite flattered.

"R-Really?"

Now the smaller bear actually looked angry. "Yeah! Really! So you must be crazy to think we'll just let you in!"

The curious gaze that the lager bear had given her before was now back on his face.

Rouge hated that looked.

Hated it because she recognized it for what it was and what the bear thought of her.

Just another piece of ass.

Rouge rolled her eyes when she sensed what would be coming next.

"However sweet thing, if you ditch this Neo wannabe and agree to come with **_me_**, I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Whoopie! She had sure called that one!

Shadow softly cleared his throat and Rouge took that for what it was.

Strike One.

Rouge looked insulted and let her agitation show in her voice. "Um… I don't think you heard me, but I just said me and him are on our first date. A **_real_** date."

The grizzly smiled arrogantly and looked Shadow up and down as though he's just been delivered a tasty entrée.

"This little runt? Come on… You're Rouge the bat for crying out loud and you settle for a hedgehog?"

Shadow coughed.

That was two. This idiot didn't even realize he was in danger, he just kept running off at the mouth.

"I mean, I think you're a woman who'd surely appreciate something a little **_bigger _**in you life."

Shadow sighed.

That was three.

"Is that right?" Shadow asked, lifting an open hand, "Like this you mean?"

Rouge gasped when she felt a warm pulse suddenly race through Shadow's body.

From the hand he held out towards the bear shot a tiny yellow spark of energy.

Tiny.

But when it slammed into the bear's chest he was torn completely off his feet and sent flying into the steel door that blocked the club's entrance.

The metal actually cratered under the impact and the bear fell to the ground with a dull thump and did not move.

For second Rouge thought Shadow had outright killed him but secretly felt relief when a hoarse groan emerged from the bear after a few seconds.

The silence that followed was so thick you could have heard a speck of salt hit the ground, let alone a needle.

The second bear's mouth hung wide open.

He looked at Shadow, then at his comrade lain across the floor groaning in pain.

The decision was obvious.

"Er… Welcome to Shimmering Rings Miss Rouge and her date."

Rouge smiled kindly. "Thank you so much! I knew we'd fine some understanding!"

The bear only nodded dumbly, still struck with disbelief at this turn of events and went over to pull open the damaged door and let Rouge and Shadow enter.

The music hit them both like a gigantic slap. It was so thick and so loud it was almost like they had to physically push through it like a wall.

But the frantic mass in the middle of the floor was what called for immediate attention.

"Wow…" Rouge said, not quite expecting what she saw. "I'm so overdressed."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Shadow growled, pure disbelief in his voice at the bodies moving themselves frantically to the way too loud music

Shimmering Rings was a rave club.

Rouge realized Shadow was looking at her again.

"Yeah?" she asked sheepishly, not meeting his gaze.

Shadow frowned. "**_This _**is fancy?"


	3. Clubbin?

**Let's Try Something New**

"_Clubbin' ?"_

Shock and amazement flickered in their eyes from the wild images before them.

"Get the hell out of here..." Shadow muttered in sheer disbelief.

"Oh be quiet!" Rouge quipped sharply, nudging him in the arm with her elbow. "So this place wasn't as fancy as I thought it would be!"

The annoyed hedgehog scoffed at her obvious statement in agreement. His irritation continued to build as the rough aggression of passer-byers and dancers bumped into him at constant random.

He gritted his teeth, fighting back the urgency to blast them all to high heaven.

"Well, since we just got here, we can leave." he growled lowly.

"What?" Rouge called over the thumping music and looked at him.

Garish and frequent flashes of multicolored light played about his face and intensified his scowling features.

'Could he frown any deeper?!' Rouge exclaimed in her mind.

No use standing around.

Standing on tippy-toes, Rouge scanned the place for a modestly spacious location. To her relief, she spotted a not-so crowded bar in the distance. Although it wasn't one of the nicer places to enjoy a meal. It would have to do for now. She wanted to come to this place so earnestly and they had gone through such nonsense to get in, they may as well make something out of being there.

Shadow knew what thoughts possessed her mind at that moment and allowed them to transpire. This is what Rouge wanted. She didn't seem to mind much of the nature of this wretched club.

The music, he could ignore, but the flashing lights and lack of space pushed him a bit on edge.

The sooner Rouge seemed satisfied, or apalled, the sooner they could leave.

Unfortunately, the latter would have to wait.

"Come on, Shadow!" she exclaimed, grabbing him tightly by the wrist.

The next thing Shadow realized, he was being pulled along through a sea of constant moving bodies and light.

How could these people not have had spontaneous seizures? And not just from the light, the horrible choice is music was severely offending his senses as well.

His wary eyes quickly gave his surroundings a once over through his dark shades and he could have sworn they were playing tricks on him.

To his far right, he thought he saw couple relinquishing their carnal urges to each other against a wall.

To his left, images of various women dancing on tables and countertops while stripping caught his attention.

Guiltily, he glanced towards Rouge. If she had noticed what he saw, she certainly didn't show it.

Swallowing, he looked up and felt the color drain from his face at the sight of multiple scantily-clad females in rows of large square cages dancing and engaging in more unspeakable things while waving light sticks around.

And for a second, he thought he was in Hell.

Snapping back to reality, he realized that Rouge was no longer in front of him. Looking around frantically, he found himself surrounded.

He didn't care that they were dancing, but the problem was they were dancing too close to him.

And not more than 2 seconds later, two hands reached out and grabbed him by the coat.

Before he got a hand raised to smack the fool into the next city, they met eye-contact.

A young female with dirtied violet hair and gray eyes tugged at his clothing with the most pitiful face.

"Please!" she begged "Give me some!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. The urge to encourage violence rose within him yet again, but he held back.

""Please! I know you have some!" she continued in mindless banter.

"Get off of me." Shadow stated promptly.

Instead of complying, the girl feverishly began to pat him all over, checking each pocket.

"All I need is some ring! One packet of crushed ring, that's all!"

Anger glimmered in Shadow's eyes and a tightened fist began to glow. "You have 3 seconds to get away from me..."

"THREE!!" Rouge yelled as she appeared behind the girl and clocked her upside the back of her head with her purse.

Instead of going down right away, the girl merely flinched at the attack. Slowly, she turned to face her assaulter.

Her dank eyes burned harshly into Rouge's.

It could clearly be noted that the girl was an addict but Rouge didn't let that bother her and prepared to dish out another attack.

The girl took one hesitant step forward and got in Rouge's face.

Her brows knitted together in hurt. "Ow..." The words dribbled from her lips as her eyes sent her consciousness rolling back in her head.

The two watched as the girl slumped to the floor knees first, then flat on her face. Then they looked to each other.

Shadow was fuming while Rouge was a bit annoyed.

"Why did you leave me?!" they both threw at each other simultaneously, ignoring what just took place.

"YOU were the one who stopped, Shadow!" Rouge argued. "I thought you were still behind me! I turned around and bumped into some guy that tried to get me to dance with him!"

"...Did you...?" Shadow asked in an acidic tone and quirking a brow over his shades.

"Of course not!" she yelled. Then her flaring eyes softened and she relaxed. "Let's just say he'll be singing soprano for the rest of the night."

He chuckled. "I doubt it'll take just a night for his balls to drop again...judging by that look on your face."

Rouge beamed alluringly at the compliment. She didn't want to brag, but she did kick the guy pretty hard.

Eagerly, her attention returned to Shadow. "Anyway! I lost track of you because you were spacing out on me back there!"

He snorted. "Sorry for not being familiar with such filthy places..." he retaliated sarcastically, knowing she'd take offense.

She unknowingly took the bait and her eyes doubled in size. One club meant them all. Her club may not have been as flashy as this one but it certainly wasn't seedy!

"Are you calling my club FILTHY, Shadow?!"

"No... " he chuckled to himself "I'm just calling it unclean."

"Shadow you--!" She began, but then held back. Although his comment upset her, she couldn't deny that it was also turning her on.

Of course, Shadow knew already about this and did so on purpose.

Maybe he could convince her to leave.

With a heavy sigh, Rouge placed a hand to her forehead in defeat. "Fine, Shadow. But this time, your Neo-looking tail better NOT lose track of me again!"

He low growl settled in his throat from being referred to as that idiotic character that was poorly portrayed yet again.

"Call me that idiot's name one more time and I'll--"

"WHAAAT?! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the voluptuous bat joked while she pulled him through the crowds.

Tense and flustered minutes later, they had finally reached the bar.

For one whole second they were able to relax within the decent amount of space and inviting atmosphere.

Until Rouge hit Shadow in the shoulder deliberately.

"Rouge!" Shadow groused in annoyance.

"You did NOT have to punch that guy in the face!" she hissed, crossing her arms.

Shadow's eyes lingered about her arms' placement for a passing second before returning his carmine eyes to her.

A slither of a smirk laced his lips. "Yes I did. He stepped on my trenchcoat..."

She hit him again, but he made no reaction.

"No, you didn't! Are you just going to punch or blast everyone that pisses you off the slightest bit?!"

He blinked and casually strolled past her to sit one of the stools in front of them.

A flicker of anger marked her irises but she let it go. In a huff, she followed suit and sat beside him.

"Well?!"

He didn't even bother glancing at her as he kept his eyes before him. "Well what"

Rouge frowned at his behavior and started to say something crude, but kept it under her tongue.

Instead, she sighed heavily and propped an elbow on the countertop. "Whatever... you still didn't have to punch him."

"Your opinion." he stated evenly, allowing scarlet orbs to acknowledge her from a side glance.

The second he saw her features harden disdainfully, he returned his divided attention to the bar. "Hey, bartender..." he called with a snap of his fingers. "Give me a Badnick Triple 6 and a Red Mountain Cherry Bomb 2. On the double."

On cue, the barkeep appeared and heeded Shadow's request.

Rouge watched him with distant eyes while he skillfully mixed in the Sambuca, Jack Daniels and Tequila for the first shot and then the Goldschlager Cinnamon Schnapps, Absolut, Bacardi light rum and the cherry.

She silently commended him for his flair and speed and glared at Shadow when his shots were received.

He really wanted to leave that badly that he had to drink something that hard?!

One by one, Shadow downed the shots like they were straight water and slammed the glasses on the table.

He took a heaving breath then snapped his fingers again. "One more round for both." he nearly croaked.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed sharply between clenched teeth. "What is the MATTER with you?!"

Casually, he turned to her. An eyebrow raised high above the rim of his shades and his lips slanted into a frown.

"Hmph."

"Shadow!"

"Keep saying my name like that and I'll think you're after something more than just this date, Rouge...which is nothing close to something I'd call a date. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

The truth stopped her from breathing for a moment, but she stood her ground. "If we had gone on an actual date when we first got together instead of tearing up the bed and carpet, we wouldn't be having this problem right now!"

He humphed. "You don't know that."

"Th-that's besides the point!"

"You wanted it..." he stated, leaning forward with a devious smirk on his face.

"Th-that was--!" She couldn't even deny it.

"Here you are, sir." The bartender returned with Shadow's order and placed it in front of him.

Within 4 seconds, both liquids were depleted again.

The barkeep stared in silent awe at Shadow's feat and for a moment, thought he was some sort of divine being to consume those liquors in such a manner.

To a normal individual those drinks would have burned like crazy, but Shadow merely cleared his throat as if nothing had happened.

Rouge only shook her head. Did Shadow always have to show off, even when he was dissatisfied?!

"What am I going to do with you..." she murmured with a heavy sigh.

Shadow grinned darkly. "That's not a trick question is it?"

"Shadow, no sex! Remember!" she forced out in a low secretive tone. Although she had to admit, she was getting tired of saying that to him. Perhaps those words were unknowingly directed towards herself more than Shadow.

He chuckled dryly. He didn't believe she could hold out much longer without his touch over and inside her being. "...Sure..."

In the midst of the bickering couple, the bartender simply shifted his eyes between the two of them.

They certainly didn't look innocent and they didn't seem to be new to the club scene. Especially the woman.

"Never seen you around here." he commented to Shadow while cleaning out a glass. His punctual sights traveled over to Rouge who had her head in her hand and a faraway look in her eyes.

He raised a brow at her clothing. He didn't notice her demure attire earlier.

"A bit overdressed for a club like this, aren't you?"

Rouge groaned in malcontent and dejectedly looked over at the bartender. "Don't remind me."

"Oh, my bad."

"Don't mind her." Shadow spoke up " She's just bitter. You know, it's just a woman thing."

"What did you say?!" Rouge shouted and forced herself up from the stool.

Shadow didn't even look at her. "See? It's on-going, 24/7"

Rouge was infuriated.

'Maybe she'll want to leave now' Shadow thought.

Curiously, he turned to her and took a clenched fist in his hands.

And although she was peeved at him, his touch chiseled off a good chunk of her anger and she felt it melt away.

But not all of it.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and yanked her hands away. "I'm not ready to hear your pathetic apology now!"

He feigned offense to her action and words."Pathetic?"

"Yes, pathetic!" she continued, crossing her arms promptly.

If she kept doing that with such force, Shadow was sure her breasts would pop out of the top of her dress.

He grinned to himself and stood.

Without a hint of hesitation, he stepped closer to her.

Rouge dropped her arms immediately and stared into his darkened face.

She wanted him and she knew he saw that.

But if she wanted to keep up the charade of not wanting to go back home and ravish the other, he would continue to play along.

"Rouge..." he spoke clearly with a suave edge to his tone. "You know good and well my apologies don't contain words..."

She swallowed. She wanted to test him to see how far he'd be willing to go, but she held back.

"But if you want me to demonstrate, then I will take you where you stand."

The power and richness in his voice made her dizzy for a moment. "..But...all these people will see us..." she muttered softly and childishly, completely entranced by the spell he cast on her.

She faltered, and now he had her right where he wanted her.

But he figured he'd tease her a bit more.

"Now, are we going to finish this 'date' or can we leave now..."

She didn't respond for a few seconds, expecting him to make his move.

She blinked. And reality returned to her in a blurred pattern of shocking lights and acidic music.

"Wh-what? Huh?"

A winning and dark smile spread across her lover's lips. "Still mad at me?"

She blinked again and shook her head to recompose herself.

She didn't even remember what she was so upset with him about. But if she couldn't, then it couldn't have been that important!

"...Let's just sit back down."

He nodded. "Agreed."

The bartender stared at them with quizzical eyes. "Are you two on a date?"

"Yes" Rouge confessed flatly as Shadow responded with a "Supposedly."

"I see..." He lied, pretending to understand and went back to work.

Feeling guilty, Rouge turned to Shadow. "Sorry, Shadow."

The dark hedgehog led his eyes towards his significant other out the corner of his shades.

Sincerity glinted in white flecks amongst swimming turquoise.

And in that moment, he felt captivated by her.

But he didn't dare let it show and he adverted his eyes and closed them.

"Save your energy." he warned alluringly.

Rouge felt a balled lump in her throat and beads of sweat spring all over her body as his tone sent tingles through her.

"..."

She leaned forward to make a comment when a tall glass was placed next to her.

"What is this?" she rhetorically asked as she scanned the beverage.

"An Ice Cap Strawberry Dream." The barkeep stated. "It's on the house. You look like a girl who loves cream and rum. Bacardi 8 to be exact." he winked and nodded to her wings.

She stared widely at him then started to laugh. The image on Bacardi bottles was a bat.

"Cute. Thank you. I need something with a smooth finish."

Shadow glanced to the bartender as if offering a silent 'thanks, now back off' to him.

The signal was read clearly and with a courteous smile, the barkeep nodded to the two and left their location.

Shadow's eyes slid over to Rouge, who seemed rather content with picking up the large glass and downing thick gulps of the milkshake down.

Secretly, he wished for a thin rivulet of the liquid to run over the glass and down her face.

But she drank it very carefully.

Soon, she placed it down on the counter, half-full and licked the froth from her lips.

"Mmmmmmm" she shivered and lightly hugged herself. "I needed that."

Shadow leaned forward. "I need something too."

She glanced to him with one eye open and laughed sensuously. "Dance with me, Shadow."

He sat up straight. "No."

"Please?"

He frowned. "You know I don't dance."

Her smile didn't fade. Instead, it turned from sincere to daring. "Then how about this? I'll give you some of my milkshake if you do a little dance for me."

He scoffed but it sounded more like a chuckle of disbelief. "...How about I give you some banana milk instead..."

Her features scrunched in playful mischievousness. She took another swig of her milkshake and slid closer to him. She placed her chin in her hand. "Is that a drink...or are you trying to be sexy for me...?"

He leaned in closer to her so that their noses nearly brushed. He smirked darkly. "There is no wrong answer..."

"Mmmm" she cooed, licking her lips.

"Actually, it is a drink." the familiar voice of the barkeep spoke up, instantly between them. "A Banana Milk Shake, to be exact."

Both Shadow and Rouge glared at him in their own respective ways and for the second time that night, he got the message and left them be.

"Finally." Rouge grumbled. Then she returned her glistening eyes to Shadow.

"Now, where were we..." he trailed off. As he looked to Rouge, his eyes darted upwards over her shoulder.

Alarmed, Rouge whisked around, prepared for anything.

Dark deep brown brown eyes looked back at her.

A glamorous looking chipmunk female stood behind Rouge with one hand on the countertop next to the milkshake and the other on a contoured hip.

Her platinum blond bob sparkled deceptively under the changing lights as she haughtily shook it behind her.

Her shoulders were a bit broad though.

With an arrogant cackle she addressed the two.

"Are you two kids by yourself?"

"Kids?!" Rouge retaliated.

Shadow's comment lingered under his breath. Rouge didn't quite make it out but she thought for sure she heard the word skank.

Snickering, the newcomer spread her meticulously decorated fingernails through her silver tresses and stood equally adjacent from both of them.

Her eyes brimmed with mayhem as she glared first at Rouge, then Shadow.

"You are hot." she spoke with emphasis that could have been directed at both of them.

Rouge threw a look at Shadow and noticed his leather-clad hand tightening into a leather-bound fist.

"Excuse you..." Rouge began to say, but the female interrupted her with a sharp interjection.

"Ugh, I wasn't talking to you, 2 dollah ho!"

Rage lit Rouge's eyes aflame. "Ho?!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

But the woman simply ignored her and with a speed quicker than Shadow could imagine, she pushed him back in the stool and sat on his lap.

"How do you do..." she spoke lowly and huskily. "Wanna toss my salad?"

Her odd question took Shadow even more by surprise. But the second she crossed her left leg over her right, all the color dissipated from his face and he turned deathly pale.

Needless to say, his eyes claimed glimpse of something he never wanted to see besides his own...

With a roar, bright flames rolled over Shadow's body and he bellowed a blast that sent the 'female' sailing through the air and into the crowds of dancers, lit aflame.

"MY EYES!!" Shadow vociferated, covering them and stumbling off the stool.

"They're BURNING!!"

"Shadow! Shadow calm down!" Rouge called, holding him by the shoulders protectively.

"CALM DOWN?!" he repeated harshly. His eyes were now the color of fresh blood. "I JUST SAW ANOTHER MAN'S BALLS IN MY FACE! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"It could have been worse! He could have flashed them to me!"

"Then I would have killed him!"

"Shadow...!" Rouge called, nearly pleading. "Don't let that disrupt our night!!"

"Our night was already disrupted when we came here, Rouge!"

"And whose idea was that?!"

"IT DAMN SURE WASN'T MINE!"

"But you agreed with me to come here!"

"You said this place was fancy! It's sleazy and seedy AND the MUSIC is SH!T!!"

"So I was wrong, okay?!"

"DAMN FU#KING RIGHT YOU WERE WRONG! I'M NEVER DOING THIS SH!T AGAIN!"

"But what about our date?"

"Forget it!"

"I am NOT letting this opportunity go, Shadow! You promised me a date and I'm taking you up on that!"

"Now what do you want?!" he heaved, his question moreso meaning what did she have in mind to do next to continue you their doomed date.

Confidence and determination flashed by her irises. " A last resort... Come on, let's get out of here."

"That's the best sh!t I've heard all night!!" Shadow exasperatingly agreed and they disappeared in a slither of light.

After the aftermath of their lashing outbursts subsided in the crowds, two figures popped their heads out from behind a curtain onstage.

"Was that Shadow?" a red echidna in a skirt asked nervously.

The blue hedgehog next to him in a dress nodded. "Yep! No mistake about it! Good thing he didn't have to see us in these get-ups!"

The echidna nodded and sighed. "I hate being broke, Sonic..."

"You aren't the only one! Now, let's get out there and shake our money-makers!"

--

It was almost 2 am now. The fireworks and vibrant festivities had nearly succumbed to a cease entirely.

Slight crackles of broken light flickered throughout the inky sky.

Against the moonlight, two silhouettes sat next to the other on the grassy banks of an old hill.

Two chicken boxes and soft drinks were placed between them and one hand rested on top of the other.

Rouge sighed contently while her eyes took in the fullness of the celestial globe above them.

"This is more like it..." she whispered.

Shadow responded with a soft grunt and stuffed a small handful of seasoned potato wedges in his mouth.

"Uh huh..."

A genuine smile laced Rouge's lips and she leaned on Shadow's shoulder.

"I guess I owe you another apology." she confessed.

Shadow said nothing momentarily. His attention was divided and his eyes were closed while he basked in the cool early morning breeze and Rouge's warmth.

"Why"

"Why do you think?" She turned to him intently, already popping a crunchy piece of the chicken in her mouth.

Still remaining silent, he slowly turned his head to her.

The strap to her dress had fallen down to her shoulder and her supple bosom dared to escape its cloth trappings at any second.

A glimmer of hunger flickered past his eyes and he leaned closer to her.

Rouge knew exactly what he was upto and shoved a breast into his mouth. --A crispy fried chicken breast, that is.

Rouge snickered playfully as Shadow nonchalantly took the food out of his mouth and made a face.

"You know I don't like the taste of fried chicken."

"So why'd you get a chicken box?"

"I wanted the fries."

Rouge sighed and shook her head. "You're really something, Shadow... You know that?"

He chuckled. "Of course. You tell me that practically every night..."

"Mmhmm...I do..." she smiled, looking away bashfully.

Lightly, Shadow reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Curiosity claimed her eyes and she looked at him with the glow of the moon mirrored in her liquidy shades of aquamarine.

Beautiful.

A faint twinge of frost and excitement traveled through Rouge as she felt herself under his control.

She tried to hold out the rest of the time they were out together, but she was losing grip on her willpower.

Gradually she felt her lids begin to close as she neared his face for a kiss.

But she met with a greasy and crispy response as Shadow shoved the same piece of chicken in her mouth.

He laughed triumphantly as he stood to his feet.

"Wh-what just--!?" Rouge sputtered then jumped to her feet, seemingly irritated for being duped.

The two exchanged looks for a passing moment, then Rouge launched herself at Shadow and tackled him to the grass below.

Nothing was held back as their bridled emotions broke free and roamed over the other as their hands did.

A kiss here, a suckle there. As the moon continued to rise higher in the sky, it was the only witness to their raw lust as they began to tumble down the hill.

Then with the whisper of two words, they both disappeared in a glittering photon of light.


	4. Not So Bad After All

Chapter 4

"_Not so Bad After all_…"

The celebration was coming to an end.

Fewer fireworks blossomed in the night sky, further signifying that this feral night was reaching its finale.

Even now, at Club Rouge, couples, physically exhausted from their endeavors during this day of celebration, were beginning to return home after an entire evening of wild excitement.

But for one couple in particular, their night had yet to reach its climax.

Rouge could barely make it through the door of her club's large VIP suite.

Shadow refused to let her go as he continuously delivered warm kisses along the side of her neck. His hand had delved deep under her dress and was tickling her inner thigh.

"S-Shadow…" she moaned, half heartedly trying to hold him back, "I guess it would be too much to ask if we could at least hold off enough to get our clothes off."

Shadow then gently trailed his tongue along the side of Rouge's throat and felt great satisfaction when she shivered in his arms.

"Yes it would…I have no interest in holding back anymore." he whispered in her ear. He sneaked the hand he had under her dress a few inches further, now touching the lacing of her panties.

Rouge nodded. "Fine with me."

With surprising strength Rouge was able to snatch herself away from Shadow's grasp, ripping off a good part of her dress that had covered her now peeking left breast in the process, before roughly pushing the Ultimate Lifeform into the wall.

Placing both her hands on either side of him against the wall, she hungrily brought her mouth against his, assaulting his lips with an unstoppable barrage of kisses, before forcing her tongue into her lover's mouth and constricting his with her own.

Shadow was shocked from this sudden turn from being the ravager to the ravaged but honestly couldn't say he minded it much at all!

When the surprise was out of his system Shadow immediately forced his own tongue into play against hers and they both moaned from the writhing wet contest Rouge had created between the,.

Heat and need rising in her body Rouge excitedly pressed against him and gasped when she felt just how incredibly happy Shadow was that this was happening when her abdomen met his jeans.

When they both ceased their abandoned outbreak of passion to refill their lungs with much needed air, Rouge smiled. "Oooh, I wonder what _that _could be." she said, all the while slyly slipping the trench coat off Shadow's shoulders letting it drop to the floor and tugging off his gloves.

"You've met before." Shadow replied before abruptly sliding off the remaining strap on her dress.

Though Rouge's upraised arms kept the ebony garment from falling completely, it had slid down just enough to teasingly reveal more of the luscious flesh of her large breasts, barely contained by the stringy excuse for a bra she was wearing.

This act having taken Rouge by surprise, left her unprepared for when Shadow grabbed her by the waist, spun, and now had pressed _her_ back against the wall.

"And after I'm done you'll be begging for another get-together." Shadow hissed, his aching need throbbing as he pressed against Rouge's body and the bat-woman fought against crying out. It was sheer torture!

Feeling him, so hard, so ready, and so wanting, further spread the budding heat within her body and Rouge whimpered when she felt the heat begin to concentrate itself within her ever moistening walls and leak her thick honey into her panties.

The smell of her soaking ardor must have reached Shadow's sensitive nose, because she recognized the urgent hungry glare that came over his eyes.

It meant the unlocking of Shadow the Hedgehog's all too often restrained passion.

With one harsh tug he'd pulled her dress down all the way to her bare bellybutton and with a growl pulled of her bra with one swift tug of his teeth, revealing Rouge's great and tender assets.

Rouge gasped sharply as Shadow took hold of her nipples, made taut and erect with arousal and squeezed them tightly. She took the resulting shock of pleasure this caused with a hungry moan and bit her lip as Shadow, quickly losing interest in such restrained foreplay leaned forward to take turn suckling on her nipples while at the same time messaging each breast vigorously.

The feeling of his tongue, throbbing so wild and uncontained against her defenseless buds left Rouge panting and she coiled her legs around Shadow's waist.

"Shadow… that's it…. Yesss….." she moaned.

Shadow stopped his feast only to smirk at her, his eyes withholding devious intent, and then pressed his lips against her own, nibbling at them as he asked for entrance and she eagerly gave it to him.

As their tongues danced once again, one of Shadow's hands stopped massaging Rouge's breast and sneakily began making its way somewhere a little lower…

Rouge was too into her own little world to notice, but when she felt her lover's fingers slide into her panties, the world instantly shattered and a loud scream flew from lips when Shadow began caressing her dripping wet warmth.

"Ah! Shadow!!" she moaned, her hips moving immediately, her body, already over sensitized was now driven mad by the shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her all at once.

Shadow grinned, completely enamored by Rouge's reactions to his agonizingly teasing touch.

A single lustful thought now dominated his mind.

_More_. _Giver her more. _

Rouge sighed heavily when Shadow abruptly stopped his assault, leaving her desperately panting for air as her body quivered from the ecstasy that still lingered within.

Her vision blurry, Rouge closed her eyes, hoping to slow down how fast the world seemed to be spinning around her, not noticing that her lover had dropped to his knees, draped one of her legs over his shoulder, and pulled her panties down to her ankles.

She was made quite aware of Shadow intentions when she suddenly felt something warm and wet, slide against her moistened petals, then gently probe the entrance to her succulent furnace.

Rouge's breath caught as she felt her warm walls suddenly tighten and she knew he was bringing her closer to the edge.

She was so close to coming it was painful, and her body quivered with anticipation of the ecstasy to come.

But then he stopped all of a sudden and Rouge wailed in frustration, fighting hard against the instinct to curl both her legs around Shadow's throat and squeeze if he didn't start pleasing her again.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled down at him, her voice still shaky from the incredible pleasure that had been filling her moments before.

Shadow only grinned, slowly easing Rouge's leg off his shoulder and standing back to his feet, undeterred by her upset expression.

"I stopped because you were about to come." He answered simply.

"Really!?" Rouge snapped, "You don't say!? I had always thought that was the basic goal when you went down on me!! Silly fucking me!!"

Shadow chuckled in the face of Rouge's anger. She was definitely raring to go!

"Not always." Shadow said, shrugging his shoulders, "Sometimes I do it just to get you nice and ready..."

The anger left Rouge's eyes immediately, replaced by sudden confusion in her shimmering eyes. Her mind was too overcome with lust and need.

She couldn't think of the obvious reason why Shadow would want her ready.

Why he would want her so wet…..

The answer suddenly hit her when Shadow surged forward, pressing Rouge harder into the wall as he brought his lips against hers and Rouge moaned, tasting her own sweet nectar on his lips and enjoyed it as much she did the piquant tang of Shadow's lips as they kissed and set their hands loose upon one another. Feeling and caressing each other as best they could until Shadow grabbed Rouge by her hips, lifting her up, and she again wrapped her legs around the hedgehog's waist as he unhurriedly began moving them both over to the king-sized bed that sat across the room.

When finally Shadow had reached the bed, he gently lay her down on the silky sheets.

He looked down at her and Rouge shivered at the grin that suddenly spread on his face that was so utterly and completely male. That look that said one thing and one thing only: "You are _mine_ now…"

Rouge made inviting motions with her with her index finger. She was _so_ ready to be claimed. "Come on Shady…" she purred, "How long are you going to keep me waiting?"

That was all Shadow needed to hear.

Rouge squealed with elation as Shadow tore the dress right of her body, fully revealing her tan flesh for his eyes to see.

Flinging the fully ruined garment into a corner somewhere in the room, Shadow anxiously proceeded with tugging off the heels Rouge had been wearing and tossed them away as well.

He went for the belt buckle to his jeans but he was such in a mad rush his hands kept fumbling over and over again. With an irritated growl Shadow tore the belt right off taking with it some of the loops in the process and threw it to the side.

He looked back up to Rouge and his breath caught as he found her on her hands knees, her dripping wet warmth before him with Rouge looking at him from over her shoulder with rosy red cheeks, and glistening, pleading turquoise gems.

"Please…" she whispered.

Shadow swallowed hard and nodded, coming into the bed with her, and got on his knees, placing both hands on her hips and he heard Rouge whisper: "Yessss… I need it now…"

"I know…" Shadow replied lowly, and slowly, inch by blissfully satisfying inch, delved himself completely into Rouge's warmth.

Long, loud moans left both their lips from being joined together once again after such a long night of groundless refutation.

What had they been thinking to deny themselves each other for so long?

They didn't need some sleazy club to prove how fruitful their love was.

All they needed was the feelings that they had etched so deeply into both their hearts for one another and this very moment in the here and now.

Rouge mewed and moaned as Shadow started to move his hips, slowly sliding his thick flesh in and out of her body.

She tightly gripped the sheets and moaned loudly as Shadow soon developed a rhythm, driving himself into her then pulling out as fast and hard as he could.

Shadow leaned forward as he continued to drive himself into her body and planted soft kisses along her back. Rouge giggled from these ticklish touches and gasped when she felt Shadow's ever eager tongue trail down all the way from her neck to the small of her back.

It all felt so good. So very good. She was so tight around him Shadow had to work himself hard to keep up his fast pace and Rouge loved that. Loved knowing her body could make Shadow bring out all the stops and the thought of it alone tore more loud cries from her throat.

It wasn't long before the pleasure began to build within her again. Just as before it filled her warmth with the searing flames of ecstasy, making her legs tremble as Shadow drove himself harder and harder into her body.

Shadow, however, desiring something a little different, abruptly grabbed her wrists and began leaning backwards onto the bed until his back now rested on the silken sheets and Rouge was now straddling him with her back to him..

"Your turn…" Shadow growled, giving her rear a light slap.

Rouge smiled as she reached back to take of hold of Shadow's wrists to steady herself before she completely lost herself in the movement her hips so utterly demanded from her.

She cried out as her hips wildly bucked along Shadow's length, now completely free to take the pleasure her body so desperately needed. The world seemed to haze around her, nothing else mattering except this wonderful feeling and the hedgehog beneath her.

Shadow gritted his teeth against the pleasure that continuously threatened to overcome him. He shut his eyes, trying to hide them from the sight of Rouge's convulsing back as she worked her hips onto him. He tried of thinking of something else, anything else, but it all led right back to the bat-woman burying him so deep within her beautiful wetness and he felt his control begin to slip as a familiar warm feeling began bubbling its way up through him.

The orgasm struck them both so unexpectedly they both let out gasps of surprise before the bliss had completely consumed them.

Rouge screamed, her back bowing as she slammed her hips hard and fast onto Shadow's throbbing thickness before her entire body suddenly went tense, her voice disappearing in a silent scream as her walls tightened like a balmy vice around him, squeezing his thickness for all it was worth.

She was able to cry out again when she heard Shadow's booming shout of exultation as he came, his body convulsing inside hers not once, twice, but three times, her warmth reaping him for every last drop of his fiery essence.

The moment seemed to last for hours, both of them trapped with the confines of this powerful climax with not a single logical able to be processed as the pleasure tore through both their bodies.

But finally, the moment passed, and finally reason and basic thought returned.

Rouge fell back, her body glistening with sweat, and lay against Shadow, her chest heaving as she fought to get more oxygen into her deserving lungs and shivered and moaned when she felt Shadow slowly pull himself from her still throbbing depths.

Shadow took a deep breath and slowly let it out, wrapping his arms around Rouge's body and hugged her to him lovingly.

"See? Now wasn't that much better then going out?" he asked with a smug smirk.

Despite her trembling legs, Rouge managed to turn over and now laid down facing her ebony lover.

"Ask me that again when were actually _done_." Rouge hissed, smiling devilishly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Did I actually _sound_ like I thought we were done?"

Rouge giggled and reached down to stroke Shadow's still hardened thickness.

She'd longed learned he wasn't called _Ultimate_ Lifeform for nothing.

"I don't know Shady, if you could prove that maybe I was just hearing things…"

Shadow smiled, "Gladly."


	5. Ecstacy

Let's Try Something New

"_Ecstasy" _

Glistening turquoise gazed intently at their lover while he neared closer for an embrace.

"But..." Rouge trailed off. Her face was still brushed with splashes of rose and lust. Lightly, she lifted a finger to the curve of his scandalous lips.

Tauntingly, her ruby lips parted with hints of passion shaping her words.

"...You'll have to wait your turn..."

His eyes slightly widened at her sudden aggressive sensuality. "Oh, do I?"

"Mmhmm" she hummed, giving his slick flesh a squeeze.

His body tensed as he drew in a quick sharp air of breath.

A small triumphant smile drew across her lips. Alluringly, she moved up closer to him while gingerly stroking his dank length. Her soft lips carried whispers of his name and sweet nothings as they brushed tauntingly against his own.

The second she felt his body relax and submit to her teasing, she knew she could get away with whatever she pleased.

She pressed her moistened lips against his and moaned lightly while she sampled the taste of them. Devilishly, she spoke her desiring words. "Now, you're mine..."

Shadow didn't have time to say a word, not that he'd need to. His eyes did all the talking for him as they slightly widened then gradually closed.

With skillful hands and fingertips, Rouge brought her hand up loosely, curled it around the bulging tip and led it back down.

Her feathery yet firm touch quickly made Shadow become light-headed as any thoughts he had massed together in a formless haze.

His lips slightly parted. The shape of her name dripped eagerly from between them.

Pleased, Rouge watched her lover with a mischievous glint in her eye. As she continued to stroke him, every so often, she'd roll her thumb over his sensitive flesh. The warm and oily substance that surfaced only intensified her touch.

A low and throaty sound escaped Shadow. His hips began to react to her motions without him realizing.

Rouge figured it was about time she stopped teasing him.

She gave his pulsing length another squeeze before dipping low and gliding her lips down either sides of it.

"Hell yeah..." he managed to murmur. He finally forced himself to open his heavy eyes.

When Rouge went down, she went _down_ and he wouldn't want to miss the show for anything. He could feel his breath linger in his chest from the glimpse of Rouge's tongue whisking over his flesh.

Swift flickers of pink dappled his thickness in wet flurries as Rouge consumed him. She started with light and frequent licks and swirled her tongue over the smooth and enticing skin. A playful moan escaped her as she led her technique lower down the length of him and continued stroking him with her hand.

Complete ecstasy washed over Shadow. The whisper of Rouge's name flew from his lips and his hips began moving with her rhythm.

His hand lifted and he quietly slipped a finger across Rouge's face before gently resting his hand on top of her head.

"...Rouge..." he muttered. The desperation and impatience were clear in his voice but it only enhanced Rouge's temptation to please him.

His thick endowment bobbed in sync with her licking as she flavored the slick remnants of their previous love-making.

Her tongue swiveled and curled lusciously around him and drew moist circles atop his swelling manhood.

He groaned and gripped the sheets with one hand and rubbed the back of her head with the other. Gently, he nudged her head towards him.

"Stop teasing me..." The dry and hazy words dropped from his mouth and he nudged her even closer.

Rouge smiled to herself.

She knew exactly what he wanted, and eagerly, she gave it to him.

Shadow gasped and his whole body shivered as Rouge's hot mouth enclosed over him and encased him with enveloping incalescence.

"Ah Rouge!" he called, gripping at her ivory locks.

Rouge eagerly pleased her lover with lustfully long motions that made Shadow hungrily growl for more.

Deeper and deeper she went until Shadow cried out from the tautness of her throat consuming the length of him.

Rouge smiled mischievously and enjoyed the tactility of the hot liquid that seeped down her throat and spread a tingling sensation within her.

Enamored aquamarine flickered with pride as they beheld their lover panting with glazed eyes of simmering passion.

His body lightly quivered from the impact his release left on him. Yet, he still felt Rouge's wet mouth wrapped around him.

Curious, he shifted his hazy eyes down to Rouge. And much to his surprise and pleasure, not only did she continue to move her mouth along his size but she also had it sandwiched in her bosom.

A lucid clear liquid dripped from her lips and coiled a thin string down his pulsing flesh and swelled in the curves of her breasts.

Her tongue encircled the beads of dribble atop his powerful muscle and soon disappeared as her mouth dipped low and she feasted upon him yet again. She started slowly and lightly, teasing him with her flickering tongue. It wasn't long before his returning erection began filling her mouth.

"Mmmm " she moaned, closing her eyes and basking in the lucid friction of her soft curves against his slick hardness.

A low slurry of nonsense fell from Shadow's lips as he nearly lost sense of his surroundings.

His hands had a mind of their own and released themselves from their grip and met on the round fullness of Rouge's breasts.

Two fingers on each hand slithered up and pinched a nipple.

The sudden sound that flew from Rouge was exactly what Shadow wanted to hear.

But he wanted--needed to hear more.

He teased them harder and smiled hungrily when her back arched and she threw her head back.

Within an instant, he sat up and his mouth was already feverishly suckling on a taut nipple.

"Ah—Sh-Shadow...!" Rouge cried. But her words soon melted into a lusty and yearning whine when two fingers claimed her remaining nipple and another two slipped inside her.

"Oh yeah!!" she moaned raspily and hugged him close to her.

"Mmm do you like that, Rouge?" Shadow darkly taunted inbetween suckles. While his fingers delved into her damp threshold, he swiftly rolled his thumb over the soft nub above it.

"Ah! N-not there, Shadow...!" she pleaded, but her body showed the exact opposite of her bashful words.

Her hips bucked and rolled to the movement of his thumb and fingers dwelling within her heated walls. "N-no, stop!" she continued in useless lust-drenched banter while riding his motions. "...I-I'm going to come if you...!"

A dark grin formed across Shadow's face as he lightly nipped at her nipple between his teeth and pressed down on her nub. A spark of energy passed through his hand and directly into her sensitive button.

A second later, her body jerked and she cried out tremendously. Her legs and Shadow's fingers became drenched in her heavy syrup as her body continued to have spontaneous spasms.

But Shadow didn't stop there. He rubbed his thumb in a circular motion and sent several more samples of chaos energy on that same spot and also into her concaving walls.

Rouge's body had never felt such ultimate pleasures and all senses left her momentarily as she screamed his name and collapsed on her back on the comforting sheets of the bed.

Her swelled bodice bounced steadily as her chest heaved deeply.

Her lover's name was all she could manage to whisper as she caught her breath.

Keen rubies eyed his woman as the aftershocks of his technique gave her more pleasure than she had ever imagined possible all at once.

His eyes lingered on the quite large moistened spot on the sheets where small rivers of her essence briefly flourished. The aroma of it--the aroma of her--remained in Shadow's senses. It was an intoxicating, inviting scent.

Casually, he led his fingers from within her. He watched Rouge's amazed expression closely as he brought his fingers to his mouth and consumed her essence from them one at a time.

And she loved every second of it.

Once he finished his little snack, he gingerly placed both arms on either side of her and rubbed his nose against hers.

Cloudy turquoise with a glimmer of wanting looked back at him.

He smirked and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I know you don't think we're finished yet... Do you...?" he mused in a rich sonorous tone.

Rouge's eyes slightly widened at the deep allure in his voice and lightly gasped. She didn't possibly think she could come anymore after what he just did!

Shadow chuckled to himself and licked her lips. His hands slid down and firmly held her waist as he easily slipped into her.

Her walls quickly tightened around the sensual invasion and her hands curled into fists in the sheets. Her mind swam in a dizzy trance of pleasure and shock.

Her half-lidded gems stayed drowsily focused on the dark form of her lover while she still sought tufts of breath. Faintly, she could make out her hand stroking the side of his face before her vision blurred and her mind drifted elsewhere.

Her entire being was deluged and submerged within the adamentine raptures of their profound devotion. As was his.

He kept at a moderate and loving pace for her to return to her senses and come back to him. He slid his hands under her back and pressed his fingers to the boned sprout of her wings.

He lifted her from the bed and brought her exhausted body to his chest. He sat up and stole a sweet kiss from her parted lips. One hand ran through her drenched locks to the back of her head while the other firmly grasped her bottom. Slowly, he raised her body then brought it back down on his vigorous thickness.

To his surprise, her hips began to move with his motions.

And the next thing she knew, she was clawing at his back while her body rapidly rose and descended in his steady rhythm.

"Harder... ...Harder Shadow..." the tepid words fell from her mouth without her realizing it.

She grabbed him tighter and clung to him with every ounce of strength she could muster before her legs lost all feeling from her forceful release.

Following right behind her, Shadow was on the brink of his own. But Rouge pressed her hands against the soft fur on his chest and stopped him.

Flustered and disoriented, it took Shadow a moment to realize what had just happened.

Rouge did not just stop him did she?

"What ...you ...why did you ...?" he stammered while catching his breath.

Glistening sweat had beaded his brow and his fur was wildly matted against his chest. A thin shimmer of lust and love glinted in his eyes.

"Why did you stop me...? I was about to..." he panted.

"Shh" she lightly commanded and possessively claimed his mouth with her own.

Shadow winced from her sudden dominance but gladly returned it.

But Rouge had prepared for that and deepened their heated kiss by placing both hands on his face and forcing her tongue in his mouth.

And Shadow hungrily accepted it.

A low growl thrived in his throat from he excitement and his hands roamed down to her bottom and grasped it firmly.

A quick moan slipped from Rouge at this, but she continued to fight for dominance. Her hands grasped at his solid shoulders and her wings unraveled.

Before Shadow realized what she had done, a forceful power launched them from the bed. His air shoes briskly activated a second after his back hit the wall of their room and Rouge assaulted him with barrages of demanding and fiery kisses.

"I told you it was my turn..." she stated lowly, nibbling at his bottom lip. "...And I'm not finished yet..."

Shadow was as bewildered as he was appeased at her taking over but let her have her way.

"Do as you please...as long as it involves doing me..."

"Mmm" she purred and slid her hands under his shoulders. "Oh, I _will._.." She replied smugly, twitching her wings.

Shadow didn't bother asking what she was upto and didn't have time to either.

With two mighty flaps, Rouge began to fly upwards and Shadow followed suit with a quick momentum from his shoes.

But Rouge was still in control and pushed him against the ceiling. She squeezed her legs around his waist and dug her hands through his quills while continuing to claim possession of his hardness.

Shadow moaned and chuckled to himself by her actions but reversed her dominance and pressed her back against the ceiling.

The magnitude of his air shoes keep him afloat as he ventured through her searing depths at quickened speeds. One hand grasped her thigh and guided her body to his sensual beat while the other snaked through her locks heavy with her glistening sweat.

"Shadow yes!!" Rouge vociferated, not recognizing her own voice and slammed her hips down against his, moving him deeper within her at heightened speeds.

The tight closure of her body caught between the solidity of the ceiling and her lover made Rouge desperate for more as she felt her next release rushing upon her.

And Shadow felt it too. Gruff and incoherent exclamations strayed from his mouth as his head began to loll back and his eyes began to close.

"Shadow...!" she called, squeezing him even harder and contracting around his incalescent lapidescence. "Give me more! Hurry!"

Grunting a swear, Shadow tightened his hold on her and matched her feverish pace until the overflowing stream of her candent essence absorbed his motions and submerged him.

He lost all sense of holding back and became victim to his own overwhelming propulsion. --Twice.

He didn't dare let her go until the power of his milky oscillation steadied to a passing calm.

And suddenly, he became very heavy and nearly fell prey to gravity and exhaustion but Rouge spread her wings and allowed both of them to flutter down to the bed.

Panting heavily, their bodies still remained entwined and within the other while they cuddled.

Streaks of crimson were etched across Rouge's cheeks as well as matted locks of hair. She hugged Shadow close and nuzzled in his chest fur, taking in the unique scent of their feverish love-making.

"...I love you..." she barely whispered.

His eyes closed, Shadow took her by the hand and kissed it. "I love you too..."

"Mmm"

"Still want to go out on a date sometime...?"

She said nothing for a moment. Shadow thought she may have fallen asleep and opened his eyes.

Shimmering aquamarine narrowed mischievously at him. "What do you think..."

He chuckled and took a well needed deep breath.

"I think...that within a few more hours you'll have your answer..."

"You mean more sex??" Smiling, Rouge shook her head.

"Perhaps."

"You need a hobby."

"I don't need a hobby..."

"Then what do you need, huh?"

"..."

She slightly frowned from him not answering. "What, you're not going to tell me?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"And why is that??"

He laughed and started to sit up.

Rouge also sat up but watched him curious and playfully scolding eyes.

Removing himself from her, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She returned his embrace with an expectant expression for what his statement meant. "Well?"

He humphed. "You should already know, Rouge..."

"Hmmm I don't know what you're talking about...!" she lied in a sing-song voice.

"Really...?" he grinned and laid his head against hers.

"Really!"

"Hmm I suppose you're right. I suppose it isn't like I'm talking about you or anything..."

"Yeaaah who needs me? Certainly not you..."

His face warmed slightly and he smiled faintly. He knew she was only kidding, but in truth he didn't know what he'd do or be without her by his side. He sighed and his tone became laced with a hint of seriousness. "Rouge..."

"Shhh" she cooed, placing a delicate finger to his lips to subdue him. And he swiftly took her finger into his mouth, letting his tongue and lips smooth over it slowly.

"Mmm you know I love it when you do that"

"Of course I know." Then his train of thought trailed elsewhere. "So were you paying me back for stopping before you came earlier?"

Her eyes fleeted upwards and away from him in playful thought. "Maybe..."

"Maybe..." he reiterated in a low and husky tone.

'Uh oh' she thought.. She knew what that tone meant. And she didn't even have to speak on it when something slightly heavy and warm tapped against her stomach.

She sighed and glanced down at her throbbing admirer and laced her fingertips over it.

It bobbed promptly in response.

She glanced up at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Shadow. ...Not even 5 minutes and you're ready to go AGAIN?"

"Heheh and if I was?"

She poked at his solidifying erection and shook her head. "Then you're insane. I'm done! I can barely feel my legs!"

He laughed.

She was exhausted, but if he was that willing to go again...maybe one more time wouldn't hurt...

"Do you really want to have sex again, Shadow?" The defeat was evident in her voice. But much to her relief, his lusty features reverted to his usual cool demeanor.

"Hell no." he replied promptly with an odd smile Rouge couldn't place. Like a cross between disappointment and being smug at the same time. "I'm sore as sh!t."

"Whew!!"

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep..."

"Good idea. I'll be right behind you."

A glimmer of hope flickered across his carmine opals but Rouge shot that right down.

"I mean I'll go in AFTER you're done."

Bullseye.

"Oh. Whatever." he smirked, knowing better, and hopped off the bed.

"See you in a few, Rouge."

"Uh huh" she snickered, biting her bottom lip in playful fun to tease him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And don't hog all the hot water. I don't need to take a cold shower today." she called to him as he shut the door.

"But I do..." he muttered under his breath.


End file.
